Conventional peripheral devices, such as desktop printers, often include extendable or retractable trays (e.g., paper trays). Such devices also commonly include transparent, opaque, or tinted access doors. However, among other things, there is a desire to provide a device in which the associated tray (or trays) may be selectively configured. Further, for some applications, there is a desire to provide an access door that may be modified, customized or reconfigured by the user for viewing media selected by a user.